Generally, this application relates to techniques for constructing flameless candles. Specifically, this application discloses the implementation of an insert for a flameless candle to improve the quality of emanating light.
Certain flameless candles may use a plastic shell. A light source may generate light that emanates through the shell. The plastic shell may be coated with a waxen material which is relatively thin. Such a plastic material may be useful because it may be relatively hard and can be machined or formed to relatively precise tolerances or specifications. For example, a plastic shell can be manufactured to have grooves, ledges, threads, etc., which may be more difficult or less durable if wax is used.
While plastic may have certain advantages over wax, it does not tend to diffuse light as one may expect from a traditional flamed candle. Thus, a plastic shell may create unwanted shadows or otherwise create a lighting effect that presents a poor illusion of a traditional candle.
Therefore, it may be useful to have a flameless candle that creates a better illusion of a traditional candle without sacrificing the benefits of certain aspects of plastic construction.